un angel no es
by Zagala black
Summary: ok. este fic es el primero que escribo y son los pensamientos de Alucard hacia su muy querida ama. si ya se que mi resumen apesta y que ni dan ganas de leerlo pero, por favor leanlo y dejen review


**ok, este es mi primer fic de hellsing (y en general de cualquiera) asi que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo. Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion un angel nose de eros ramazoti y es un AxI.**

**a por cierto no hace falta decir que hellsing no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes (si no, estos dos hubiern tenido un inal diferente... porqueeeeeeeeeeeee?)**

**UN ANGEL NO ES**

**Habían pasado 6 meses desde millenium, la ciudad ya estaba casi totalmente reconstruida y los habitantes ya volvían a la normalidad. Era una noche de verano como cualquier otra y en el castillo Hellsing un poderoso vampiro se pasaba las horas aburrido en su celda. Hacía ya varios meses que las cosas eran, para su gusto, excesivamente tranquilas en especial este último mes en el que ni siquiera a la más patética de las misiones lo habían enviado.**

**Usualmente en este tipo de situaciones Alucard se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo (si es que no todo) molestando a Integra, haciéndola enfurecer y encolerizarse. El amaba todo eso de ella; su fervor por el cumplir con su deber, su gran fortaleza, su tono de voz frío, sus arranques de orgullo familiar, inclusive su endemoniado carácter que ha mas de a uno ya había espantado pero que a el le parecía mas que hermoso.**

**Sin embargo ahora, muy a pesar suyo (aunque jamás lo aceptara frente a otros) se encontraba solo, Integra había salido de viaje hacía ya una semana, llevándose a el nuevo mayordomo como acompañante.**

**Así que durante una semana se la pasó solo, se reía ante aquella ironía que era su no vida, había vivido durante mas de 5 siglos y jamás en 500 años el tiempo le había parecido tan eterno como esta semana en la que Integra decidió privarlo de su presencia, de verdad que ahora si Integra había encontrado la mejor forma de arruinarle la existencia, pues para el no había peor castigo que no verla, que no poder estar con ella. **

**Y hoy Alucard se encontraba mas ansioso que cualquier otra noche de aquella horrible semana, pues había llegado a su fin, Integra llegaba hoy y el la esperaba sentado en su enorme silla, con una copa de vino a medio beber, sintiéndose desesperadamente ansioso, solo había tres cosas que podían ponerlo en tal estado de ansiedad y desesperación y esas eran: la sangre, la guerra y por sobretodo Integra Hellsing.**

**Alucard se encontraba divagando en esto, cuando escucho un ruido, que aunque leve para que el oído humano lo percibiera, el podía escucharlo sin problema alguno.**

**- ¿Música? – Soltó una pequeña risita – hace mucho que no había música en este lugar-**

**Era Seras quien sintiéndose aburrida decidió poner algo de ambiente en aquel tétrico lugar en el que ahora vivía. La pequeña grabadora tocaba un viejo disco que un enamorado le había dado, con canciones de amor en distintos idiomas y que ella había traído de su casa junto con algunas pertenencias personales. Por su parte Alucard seguía metido en sus pensamientos y de vez en vez ponía atención a la música, que en ese momento era en italiano, el vampiro no tenía ningún problema para traducir la canción, puesto que en su pasado siempre le gusto educarse en distintas cosas, por lo que tenia un variado conocimiento.**

**En eso algo llamo la atención del vampiro, la canción había terminado y comenzaba otra, Alucard puso atención esperando que comenzaran a cantar para saber en que idioma estaba. Alucard sonrió entendía el idioma a la perfección pero la letra de la canción lo sumergió de nuevo en un mar de pensamientos.**

_Ella pronto llegara_

_Un momento que esperado yo, una eternidad_

_Y no acabo de creerle que conmigo vendrá_

_Me lo ha dicho sonriendo así sin más._

**Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alucard – Integra…mi ama – susurro **

"**pronto llegaras…ansío verte, es increíble lo eterno que se me hicieron estos días sin ti, sin tu mirada de hielo clavándose en la mía, aunque por dentro, la pasión te este quemando. Oh Integra, no sabes cuanto he esperado por ti"**

_Yo le he preparado ya_

_Flores frescas en la mesa que darán más alegría_

_Esta vez ya no será mentira, a casa llegara_

_Esta noche ningún otro la vera._

**Alucard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar: "¿flores? Recuerdo la ves que un iluso insecto le regalo flores a Integra…ella no tenia mas de 17 años, ya se veía tan hermosa como ahora, recuerdo cuando regreso con ellas de la escuela…como goce burlándome de ella ese día**

**- vaya parece que la srta. Integra por fin encontró novio – le dijo con tono burlón**

**- eso, es algo que a ti te tiene sin cuidado, Alucard – el gesto de Integra era de molestia. **

**Alucard tomo la tarjeta que venia con las flores y la leyó en voz alta mientras Integra intentaba arrebatársela – para la chica mas linda de la escuela… jajajajajaja ¿seguro que son para ti Integra?, ¿no te habrán llegado por error? – **

**- ¡¡maldito chupa sangre!! ¿A ti que te importa? lárgate de aquí ahora mismo antes de que decida regresarte a tu podrida celda -**

**- ¡¡me importa por que eres mi amo y no me gustaría que un pelele pusiera sus manos sobre ti!! – su tono de voz era alto, ya no era burlón, era como de molestia.**

**Integra sonrió con malicia - ¿celoso, Alucard? –**

**Una carcajada respondió a su pregunta, mas por evitarla que por que realmente le diera risa, después de todo ella tenia razón, una parte de el estaba muy celosa de que alguien le diera flores a ****SU ****ama. –Buenas noches, ama – y se desvaneció." **

_En mi mente ella esta _

_Como una obsesión esta_

_Arden mis sentidos y mi fantasía_

_Me imagino cuando llegue aquí _

_Me imagino cuando yo la estreche_

_Entre mis brazos, un largo abrazo así._

_En mi mente siempre esta _

_En mi piel aun esta _

_Como un fuego que no se como extinguir_

_Con mis ojos yo la sueño así _

_Como un ángel ella es para mí_

_Justo ella que, un ángel no es._

"**Desde que la ví ese día por primera vez y probé su sangre, me obsesione con ella, la desee, desee poseerla y probar su sangre de nuevo… empezó como un deseo vano y carnal, pero ella demostró ser única en su tipo, solo ella puede y ha podido desde el primer momento, dominarme y someterme a su voluntad con una increíble facilidad y sin dudar o arrepentirse ni un segundo de pisotearme a mi o a cualquier otro, ella es así, única y poco a poco, fue ocupando mi mente y mi muerto corazón y ahora ni siquiera soporto estar una semana sin ella. Como desearía poder abrazarla en este instante y sentir el calor de su boca"**

_Media noche debe ser_

_Las estrellas bajo el techo ahora ya las apague_

_Vuelvo a la cama y pienso que conmigo vendrá_

_Me lo ha dicho un día _

_Mucho tiempo atrás._

"**y no soy solo yo el que se siente así, se que ella siento lo mismo por mi, desde hace varios años que lo se, al igual que en mi, en ella poco a poco fue creciendo este sentimiento, este lazo irrompible que nos unirá por siempre (Alucard comenzó a recordar). Integra tenia como 20 años y estaba en su habitación, tenia puesta una bata de seda roja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y de pronto sintió una presencia en su cuarto:**

**- Alucard, sal de mi habitación ahora - uso un tono calmado, neutral.**

**- solo venia a ver si se te ofrecía algo – (y me pregunto yo ¿no encontró una mejor excusa?) – Pero ama, que sensual se ve con esa ropa, me da muchas ideas – dijo esbozando una perversa sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior con un colmillo. Integra hirvió del coraje, porque rayos se burlaba tanto de ella, definitivamente no le permitiría insinuaciones de ese tipo.**

**- ¡¡cállate y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te llene la boca de ajos, para que dejes de decir estupideces!! – ella se paro frente a el y lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una mirada desafiante que hubiese echo correr a mas de uno (mejor dicho a todos), pero lejos de apagar el fuego que había en Alucard solo lo avivo. El se acerco a ella, la afianzo fuertemente de la cintura y la beso con pasión, Integra se negó al principio pero termino por responder con la misma intensidad que el, comenzó a besar su cuello y ella olvidándose del peligro de que en un arranque el la convirtiera, solo disfruto de sus fríos labios sobre su piel. ¿Si te lo pidiera ahora, vendrías conmigo? le pregunto el mentalmente sin dejar de besar su cuello, ella se alejo de el, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, retándolo a entrar en su mente, el comprendió de inmediato y así lo hizo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alucard quien parecía bastante alegre y complacido por la respuesta obtenida, el la volvió a besar y ella le respondió sin poner ninguna objeción.**

**- ahora vete Alucard – el solo la miro una vez mas y camino hacia la pared para atravesarla." **

_En mi mente ella esta_

_Como una obsesión esta,_

_Arden mis sentidos y mi fantasía_

_Me imagino cuando llegue aquí_

_Me imagino cuando yo la estreche _

_Entre mis brazos, un largo abrazo, así._

_En mi mente siempre esta _

_Como un fuego que no se como extinguir _

_Con mis ojos yo la sueño así_

_Como un ángel ella es para mí _

_Justo ella que, un ángel no es._

"**es cierto, ella esta lejos de ser un ángel pero para mi, ella es lo mas cercano a un ser divino, lo mas cercano al cielo que conozco…Integra haces que mi sangre hierva con tan solo pensar en ti, serás mía…mía en la eternidad, serás mi condesa. Tarde o temprano vendrás a mi, mi amada ama y entonces ya nada podrá evitar que te de el beso de la muerte y te lleve a mi lado en la oscuridad"**

**Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Alucard, su corazón parecía querer volver a latir, ella había llegado y justo ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección hacia su habitación, el se levanto de la silla y sonrió una vez mas antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras. **


End file.
